GF Sleepover
by Sandy716
Summary: Question: What if GF's have a sleepover? Well, this is my train of thoughts when I think of such subject...


GF Sleepover  
  
Introduction: It was the middle of the their fight with Ultimecia, but the GF's couldn't resist having a bit of fun. Pandemona invited them to his pad to have a GF sleepover!  
  
  
|South side...|  
  
Siren: Hey, Ifrit, come here for a sec.  
  
Ifrit groans and goes over to Siren.   
  
Siren: Listen, there's a string in my harp that is too thick. Would you mind singeing it?  
  
Ifrit: Why didn't you ask Bahamut...?  
Siren: He's off to battle.  
Ifrit: or Alexander...?  
Siren: He's being oiled by Tonberry.  
Ifrit: or Carbuncle...  
Siren: He's already sleeping.  
Ifrit: or Doomtrain...  
Siren: Are you kidding? He'd probably wreck my harp.  
Ifrit: or Eden...  
Siren: Stop complaining and get this over with!  
  
Ifrit summons a small ball of fire and gives it to Siren.  
  
Ifrit: You just run your string here and there over the ball and it'd be thin enough to suit you.  
Siren: Thanks, Ifrit!  
  
Ifrit goes back to his bedside under the window when he saw a slender blue figure on it.  
  
Ifrit: SHIVA!!!  
  
Shiva tosses and turns.  
  
Ifrit had half a mind of singeing her to a crisp when light began to surround him.  
  
Ifrit: I'll deal with you later.  
  
When he disappeared, Shiva sat up and gave Siren a thumbs up.  
  
  
|In the other side of the room...|  
  
Pandemona was blowing bubbles and Bahamut was breathing on them.  
  
Pandemona: Bahamut, cut it out!  
  
Bahamut grins and continues.  
  
Pandemona tries to ignore him and produces his largest bubble. Bahamut grins wickedly and breathes fire on it.  
  
Pandemona: AAAAAAGH!!!  
  
He sucks Bahamut into his large sac and blows Bahamut out the window. Bahamut comes back and starts attacking Pandemona with his Mega Flare. Their side of the room is destroyed.  
  
  
|West side...|  
  
Cerberus's three heads yawn.  
  
Cerberus: Those two never learn...  
  
He settles down on his bedding and gave a sudden LOUD yelp of pain. Pandemona and Bahamut stops fighting and Shiva and Ifrit stops bickering.   
  
Cerberus: CACTUAR! GET OUTTA MY BED!!!  
  
  
|East Side...|  
  
Tonberry finishes fixing Alexander's circuits. Alexander had been blasted before by Ultimecia.  
  
Alexander: That's a lot better.  
  
Tonberry pockets his Chef's Knife and goes over to Doomtrain.   
  
Tonberry: Need help?  
  
Doomtrain: Yeah. I guess my engine's busted.  
  
Tonberry: Let me have a look at it.  
  
Tonberry hops on Doomtrain's cockpit and starts fidgeting here and there.  
  
Doomtrain: Bwahahaah! Stop! Wait! Ahahaha! That tickles!  
  
Doomtrain loses control and slips. Tonberry is thrown out of the cockpit and Doomtrain accidentally runs over him.  
  
Tonberry: UNGRATEFUL WRETCH!  
  
Doomtrain smashes into a newly-remodeled Alexander. Alexander breathes steam.  
  
Alexander: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH REPAIRS COST?!  
  
  
|Northwest Side...|  
  
Quezacotl was flying around, testing his wings. It had been severed before and had been restored by Tonberry. Eden jumps on Quezacotl's back.  
  
Quezacotl: Ouch! Eden, get off!!!  
  
Eden: Whoo-hoo! I'm flying!!!  
  
Quezacotl's body gives up and together they slump on the ground.  
  
Quezacotl: Get offa me, Eden!  
  
Eden blinks and looks down on the crumpled heap that is Quezacotl.  
  
Eden: Do it again! Do it again!  
  
Quezacotl: Eden...get off me...please...  
  
Eden jumps on Quezacotl's back.  
  
Eden: Again! Again! Again!  
  
Quezacotl faints.  
  
  
|Southwest side...|  
  
Leviathan was already half-asleep when he was shook by Diablos.  
  
Diablos: Hey Levi, I need a bath.  
  
Leviathan: Maybe tomorrow...I'm tired...  
  
Diablos: You don't understand! That stupid Griever guy pulled the planets and the stars and brought it crashing down on us!  
  
Leviathan: So what?  
  
Diablos: So you have to use your healing powers and give me a bath!  
  
Leviathan snorts and turns away from Diablos.  
  
Diablos: Why you...  
  
He summons a large ball of dark mass and bings it down on Leviathan.  
  
Leviathan: Ow ow ow ow OW!  
  
Diablos: Now, will you give a bath or not?!  
  
Leviathan: Here's your stupid bath...  
  
Leviathan unleashes a tidal wave that nearly takes Diablos away.  
  
Diablos: Dammit, man! Are you trying to kill me?!  
  
Leviathan: Hehehehe...   
  
Diablos: I demand a decent bath!  
  
Leviathan: Go away and let me sleep.  
  
Diablos takes Leviathan and gets a bucket. He squeezes Leviathan until all the water in him is out.  
  
Diablos: Thanks.  
  
Leviathan: Ugh...unh...  
  
  
|Northeast...|  
Sacred and Minoataur is practicing their new offensive attack. This time, Minotaur is the one thrown by Sacred.  
  
Minotaur: Higher Sacred! I can barely reach the ceiling!  
  
Sacred: Okay, here goes...  
  
Sacred exerts all his strength into throwing Minotaur upward.  
  
Minotaur: Aaaaaah!!!  
  
Sacred: Big bro! Come back!!!  
  
  
|Southeast...|  
  
Odin: I want my axe back.  
  
Gilgamesh: Aaaaah!!! Ghost!  
  
Odin: What ghost?  
  
Gilgamesh: You're supposed to be slashed in half by Seifer!  
  
Odin: I don't care. I want my axe back.  
  
Gilgamesh recovers.  
  
Gilgamesh: Then come and get it.  
  
Odin nudges his horse and charges at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh dodges and Odin goes through the wall.  
  
Gilgamesh: Bye!  
  
  
General scene: Smoke was drifting from where Pandemona and Bahamut fought. Cerberus was chasing Cactuar, likewise Doomtrain is being pursued by Tonberry and Alexander. Leviathan was lying on the floor, writhing. Sacred was waiting for Minotaur to come back. Gilgamesh was waving at a hole in the wall. Quezacotl was still out cold. Ifrit and Shiva had been firing fire and ice all over the place.   
  
Siren: Agh, this is getting ridiculous! I wanna sleep!  
  
She plays her harp and soon, the GF's were lying in deep slumber across the circular room.  
  
Siren: That's much better.  
  
She folds her ear-wings and falls asleep, her harp cradled in her arms.  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
Minotaur was walking on a piece of deserted land.   
  
Minotaur: WHERE THE HELL AM I?!  
  
  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at comedy. I don't now if you like it, so please read and review. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Final Fantasy Characters or GF's. They belong solely to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
